Everybody Giggles
by TheLovelyMadOne
Summary: All he did was kiss her—then people started giggling like it was the funniest thing ever. His left eye twitched. Not cool. AU


_**Everbody Giggles**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Giggle,

_Snicker,_

**Chuckle**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Giggling they said,_

_While laughing and talking,_

_They snickered and googled,_

_About you and me,_

_Giggling about the most maddest, craziest things—_

_So stupid and foolish,_

_We didn't expect this much gossip and giggles._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**What happens**

When people

_See things_

**They aren't**

Suppose to

_Even see_

**What can**

Happen on

_A first_

**So called**

Date?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ne, ne, did you hear?"

Giggles

"What?"

Laughter,-the sound of girls whispering

"They did it."

Chuckle

"Well—_duh_, where did they do it though?"

A dramatic pause

"In the car, with the windows up and—"

An interruption—

Followed with a gasp

"No way, that just can't be! Are you positively like, rainbow sure?"

A nod

"Oh yeah, it happened."

Giggles—once more appear in a conversation in a teenage cvonversation than in real life. Even little kids, know better.

"Let's tell everyone!"

Giggles and their devilish smirks appear.

"Yes, yes!"

* * *

_Gos__sip,_

_Gossip,_

**_Gossip!_**

* * *

**What **_can _you **do**_?_

* * *

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

* * *

_F_r_e_a_k_ o_u_t.

* * *

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

* * *

Faint

* * *

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

* * *

**RED ALERT**

* * *

**!**

**!**  
**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**  
**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**  
**!**

**!**

**!**

* * *

****_Make_

__**A**

Plan.

* * *

**!**

**!**  
**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

* * *

**Something**

**Unbelievable**

**So Ridiculous **

**And**

**Knowing that**

**Even the consequences...**

* * *

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

* * *

**What **_is _this **emotion** _I _have?

* * *

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

* * *

_That was when I just kissed her alone…._

* * *

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

* * *

_Oh shoot, are you screwed? _

_Are you?_

_Are you?_

_Are you?_

_Everyone needs to know._

_Keep the news flowing._

_Everybody giggles._

* * *

**!  
!**

**!**

* * *

"SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Storming through the halls of Kohona High School, that was a boarding school for the elite and was poltically based in the city of leaf's, Kohona, it was said to be founded by—

_Who fucking cares. We want fucking gossip. For the whole earth could hear the big time trouble maker, heart breaker, Naruto Uzumaki with his loud nature and bright blonde hair and ramen hungry fanatic, he was heading towards his opponenet slash bestfriend Sasuke Uchiha._

_All because of a rumor that is NOT true._

"Dobe."

In a calm like matter, the Uchiha is a man of very few, few words. He is a man adored by his looks alone, making women blush like virgins and have wet underwear because there is the thought of him, although despite the fact there are girls constantly begging for him to sleep with him—any—it appears through his social life, that he simply does not care for women who are annoying and foolish.

But now,

The enigma of black hair, onyx eyes, white skin, a pretty face and one hot sexy god-like body has apparently found his match.

His best friend.

* * *

_Eyebrows are raising,_

_Whispers are being said,_

_Rumors are spreading like a cigarette in a dry forest,_

_It's like wild fire,_

_You can't stop this madness._

"_Ne, Ne, did you hear?"_

"_Sasuke Uchiha was kissing Naruto Uzumaki."_

_His pupils begin to contract turning his dangerous the color of red for they are quite mistaken—_

"_You idiots! Naruto doesn't have pink hair!"_

"_Eh! Then who does?"_

"_Haruno Sakura-sama-sempai does!"_

_Gasp.  
"No way Sakura would go out with him! He's too pretty for ugly girls!"_

_Red eyes, again._

_His death glare literally kills._

_Can't people just get it right for the sake of this mess?_

_No._

_Smirks all around, as people approach the girl, giggling._

_Because Everybody giggles._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Said to me_

_Anyone who dares_

_Knowing that they can't break_

_Us, will pay the price for their_

_Ridiculous crap towards you _

_**A**nd I, will pay for trying to break our_

_**H**appiness within us_

_**A**nyone can try to_

_**R**idicule you and me_

_**U**s alone can stand together_

_**N**ot letting them know that we know_

_**O**n this day that anyone who tries to mess with us, can't break us, no matter what._

* * *

**Summary: **_All he did was kiss her—then people started giggling like it was the funniest thing ever. His left eye twitched. Not cool. AU _**  
**


End file.
